


Only for Tonight

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders hasn't been to Hawke's place in a while. Hawke decides to bring Anders food. (Written for Handers week.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for Tonight

 The stress was baring down on him and time running short. Anders had spent more and more time in his clinic, avoiding Hawke's mansion all together. It was a distraction, something he and Justice didn't need. Yet even now, Anders craved his touch, wishing to feel those warm lips against his own. 'Focus, Anders' Justice warned.

 

Noticing mistakes, Anders scribbled over his manifesto, he crumpled this one, throwing it to the side. Giving a frustrated huff, he started on another piece of paper.

 

**Magic is a gift from the maker. The chantry teaches, that magic is to serve man, not rule over him. In my time, I have found few who wish to rule over anything. Magic is beneficial to men. There are spiritual healers that tend to wounds and aid the sick. There are those who simply wish to help.**

 

Anders read back over the words, a sound of indignant escaping him. This sounded more like a failed essay at the circle. Something he would have just slapped together for a less. Throwing that one to the side again, Anders leaned back in the rickety chair. “I fail to see how this will solve anything, if I can not focus on it” Anders mumbled.

 

“Focus on what?” a deep voice resounded from behind him. Anders jumped and whirled around, knocking his chair over. “Easy there” Hawke said, putting his hands up in surrender. Hawke walked towards him, as Anders relaxed. “I was... lost in thought” Anders mumbled. “I noticed. What are you having trouble with?” Hawke asked, wrapping his arms around Anders as he reached him.

 

Anders looked over to all the papers crumbled and thrown across the floor. “My manifesto. Whenever I write something, it just doesn't come out the way I want it...” Anders said, leaning into Hawke, taking in a deep breathe. “Well, maybe you're in need of a break then? I've brought you some food anyway” Hawke said, a smile on his face as he pulled back. “You... brought me food... You didn't have to” Anders said, thoughtfully.

 

Hawke moved to right the chair, placing the paper bag a top the desk. Taking out two sandwiches, muffins and a flask of water. “It's not much, but Orana made the food, so I assume it will be quite tasty” Hawke said with a laugh. Anders smiled at that. There was something about Hawke, that made him at ease. Relaxed.

 

Hawke handed a sandwich to Anders, before taking his own. “Thank you, love” Anders said, moving to sit on a cot. Hawke followed after him. Sitting side by side, they ate in silence. Once their sandwiches were done, Anders cleared his throat to speak. Before he could say anything, Hawke captured his lips. Anders reciprocated the kiss. As they pulled away, Anders blinked for a moment. “What was that for?” Anders asked, his tone quiet. Hawke smiled. “I missed you. I want you because Maker only knows if I'll see you, unless I come down here” Hawke said, a sort of desperation in his voice. There was more unspoken in that moment, but Hawke didn't voice it.

 

Anders instead, found himself on his back, stretched out beneath Hawke. Small kisses were pressed to his lips, the emotions that weren't spoken being placed into them. I love you. I can't lose you. Anders closed his eyes, giving into the feel of the man on top of him.

 

Gentle kisses were placed upon his neck, light suckles to mark him. Anders relished in the feeling, enjoying Hawke's touch as hands travelled up Anders robe. Anders bit his lip to hold back the gasp that threatened to spill, as Hawke punched a nipple. “Anders, let me hear... Please, for tonight...” Hawke begged. Anders looked down at his face. With a sigh, Anders nodded. “Your wish is my command” Anders said. Hawke quirked an eyebrow. “Does that mean I have 2 more wishes?” a cheeky grin crossing Hawke's face as he spoke. “2 more wishes? You can't be serious” Anders said, laughter floating into his voice. “Oh, but I am. For tonight, grant my wishes?” Hawke asked. Anders' smile widened. “Oh, alright... but only for tonight” Anders said. 'This foolishness is a distraction! We do not have time for such childish play!' Justice's voice boomed angrily in his head. Anders quickly pushed him to the back of his mind, ignoring the protest.

 

“Are you alright?” he heard Hawke asked, his eyes filled with concern. Anders realized he'd stop responding to Hawke. “Sorry, everything's fine” Anders said. Hawke sat up for a moment, straddling Anders in the process. “Wish number 2, be open with me. Whatever it is” Hawke said. Anders frowned at that. “It's just Justice... he does not understand... this” Anders said, motioning with his hands. Hawke frowned for a moment, before a soft smile crossed his features. “ I suppose a fade spirit wouldn't understand such things. I promise to give you back to him, but for now, it's my turn. He has to share” Hawke said, amusement on his features. Anders couldn't help but laugh at that. What could he have possibly done to earn such a strong, light hearted, caring, absolutely dorky man?

 

Anders reached up, caressing Hawke's cheek. “You're much to good for me” Anders murmured lovingly. Hawke leaned down, capturing Anders lips. Anders kissed him back as Hawke began working on removing Anders coat. Once that was removed, the shirt came next. Hawke's lips trailed down Anders chest, followed by his stomach. Stopping when he got to Anders' waist band, eyes darting up in question. Anders nodded, swallowing thinkly, knowing what was next to come.

 

As the waist band was pulled down, Anders semi-hard cock sprang free. Hawke's tongue swiped the top of Anders cock, causing him to gasp loudly. A mischevious gleam cast in Hawke's eyes as he moved past Anders cock, biting into the flesh of Anders thigh. Anders hips thrust up, searching for friction where he wasn't getting.

 

Hawke's tongue trailed in circles, moving down to the tight pucker. Anders squirmed and whimpered. The sensations becoming to much. Hawke's hands moved to hold down his hips, before that delicious mouth lowered onto his cock, giving him exactly what he was asking for.

 

The warm, wet heat the covered his was perfection. Anders groaned, thankful for Hawke's hands keeping him steady. Hawke's mouth worked his length, swirling in all the right ways. Anders hips bucked slightly at the run of teeth against his sensitive head. As Hawke pulled back, Anders whined. “M-more” Anders begged. Hawke shook his head. “Wish number 3, I want you inside me” Hawke said. Anders eyes widened for a moment as Hawke backed up enough.

 

Switching positions, Anders loomed over top of Hawke, working of his clothing. Once they both lay there bare, Anders reached back down to his pants, pulling out a small vial. Uncorking the bottle, he coated his fingers in the liquid, using a bit of magic to warm it in his grasp. Putting one finger to Hawke's entrance, Anders carefully pushed it in. They'd never done it with him topping Hawke, so he wanted to be careful. When Hawke gave a soft moan, Anders took it as his signal to move the finger.

 

Pumping it in and out, after a short while, he added the second and then third. Hawke became a withering mess beneath him. Something about the warrior whimpered and lost beneath him lit a fire inside Anders, filling him with desire. “I want you, now Anders” Hawke managed to command between gasping breathes.

 

Pulling the three fingers out, Anders leaned over Hawke. Hawke pushed up on his elbow, leaning into kiss Anders. As their lips locked, Anders took that as his chance to slowly ease himself into the man. Anders felt Hawke's body tense, so he stopped himself. “Hawke, you must relax” Anders murmured against the man's lips, placing gentle kisses upon his face. Hawke nodded, his body slowly relaxing.

 

Inside Hawke, Anders stopped again, waiting for the man to adjust. Lazy kisses were exchanged in trade, Anders freezing a hand to caress Hawke's body. Hand travelling from Hawke's shoulder, down his stomach, stopping at the coarse hair. Hawke wiggled a bit, pushing against Anders.

 

Anders drew himself out, pushing back in. Setting a slow and careful rhythm, Anders watched Hawke's reactions. Hawke's eyes were closed, his mouth open, but only soft whimpered escaped. Changing the angles of his thrusts a bit, Anders earned himself a throaty groan from Hawke. “Maker, Again. Do it again” Hawke said, his eyes now open and watching Anders. Anders thrust in again, over and over, hitting that place. It earned him new sounds each time. Anders could almost die happy, listening to those sounds escape his lovers lips.

 

Hawke leaned up, lips locking onto Anders shoulder. Teach sunk in, making Anders let go of a moan himself. Anders held back, keeping his thrusts all the same. “Hawke, do you think you could get off, with me going this slow?” Anders questioned, his voice thick with arousal. Hawke tilted his head back. “Just don't stop” Hawke mumbled, rocking his hips to meet each thrust.

 

The pace was antagonizingly slow and yet, as Hawke wrapped his legs around Anders back to draw him in closer, Anders could feel his orgasm riding close behind. Reaching out, Anders took Hawke's erection into hand, stroking it quicker then his thrusts. Hawke's moans grew louder, Anders name falling from his mouth. “Anders, fuck, yes, more.. Maker more” Hawke begged.

 

Anders chose that moment to quick, chasing his orgasm. A broken cry fell from Hawke's lips as he came. Cum splattered across Hawke's chest and Anders hand. The tightness and clenching causing Anders own orgasm to hit him like a tidal wave. Spilling inside Hawke, Anders let out his own hoarse cry of ecstasy.

 

As they both came down from their orgasm, Anders arms shook with the force of holding himself up. Before he could protest, Hawke was pulling him down into an embrace. “Anders, you didn't grant wish number one” Hawke murmured against Anders throat. Anders began to shake, holding back his laughter. “What's wrong?” Hawke asked, as a tear of joy escaped Anders eye. “Maker, Hawke... what am I to do with you?” Anders asked, finally allowing his laughter to spill over. Hawke began laughing as well. “Maybe another time?” Hawke asked, as they were able to breathe again. Anders nodded. “Another time, followed by maybe my own wishes?” Anders asked. Hawke simply smiled. “All you have to do is ask” Hawke said, followed by a gentle kiss. Anders hummed. “Good” Anders said, silently nuzzling into Hawke's neck.

 

The drying cum soon became an after thought, as they drifted off into the warmth of each others bodies. They were running out of time, but only for tonight, Anders could allow this. This warmth, the comfort. He'd forgotten how much he needed this. So for here and now, nothing else mattered.    

 


End file.
